codeafandomcom-20200214-history
Roadmap
Below are all approved Codea versions that are presented in the roadmap and their main events. Bug Fixes are not mentioned. Changelog https://codea.io/talk/discussion/98/codea-roadmap-current-version-3-0#latest Codea 1.1.2 (01.12.2011) * Renamed Codify to Codea * Storage API * Time and Date Functions (os) Codea 1.2 (06.12.2011) * image(), sprite(), backingMode() * displayMode() API * close() Codea 1.2.5 (10.12.2011) * clip(), noClip() * Global Storage API Codea 1.2.7 (04.01.2012) * setContext() * Editor Gestures * Tabs can be reordered Codea 1.3 (26.01.2012) * Physics API * text(), sound() can be selected, font() can be selected, supportedOrientations(), spriteSize() * Recording projects, screenshots * Keyboard API * Mesh API * Improve of autocomplete * clearParameters(), clearOutput() Codea 1.3.1 (29.02.2012) * Dark editor theme * Projects code can be copied to the clipboard. * saveProjectInfo(), readProjectInfo() * deviceMetrics() Codea 1.3.5 (20.03.2012) * 3D Graphics Render * Lua Debug Library Codea 1.3.6 (29.03.2012) Codea 1.4 (25.05.2012) * Import of custom sprites * Network API * Tabs turn red on error Codea 1.4.1 (22.06.2012) * Search through code Codea 1.4.3 (24.07.2012) * Dependencies to Projects * Cargo-Bot in examples. Codea 1.4.4 (24.08.2012) Codea 1.4.5 (31.08.2012) * isKeyboardShowing() Codea 1.4.6 (21.09.2012) Codea 1.5 (16.02.2013) * Shaders, Shader Lab * Camera * New Parameter System * blendMode() * Editing Project API - saveProjectTab(), readProjectTab(), listProjectTabs() Codea 1.5.1 (01.03.2013) * Mesh supports float in custom vertex attributes Codea 1.5.2 (07.04.2013) * Xcode Export Codea 1.5.3 (29.06.2013) * Air Code * restart(), alert(), tween.delay() Codea 1.5.4 (13.06.2013) Codea 1.5.5 (8.08.2013) Codea 2.0 (Unknown) * Assets System unifies sounds, music, sprites and shaders. * Music API * 64-bit CPU support Codea 2.1 (08.12.2014) * Threaded Renderer * Support for plain-text asset files * Shader preview Codea 2.1.1 (21.12.2014) Codea 2.2 (25.02.2015) * Text-To-Speech API: speech.say() Codea 2.3 (21.03.2015) * Lua 5.3 ** Integer Division Operator (//) ** goto statement ** table.move ** string.pack ** UTF-8 Library * json.encode(), json.decode() Codea 2.3.1 (22.04.2015) Codea 2.3.2 (04.12.2015) * Support for OpenGL ES 3.0 ** Matrix attributes (mat4) supported ** Matrix uniform arrays * Ability to export plain zipped project archive Codea 2.3.3 (08.03.2017) Codea 2.3.4 (18.03.2017) * Lua 5.3.4 Codea 2.3.5 (Unknown) Codea 2.3.6 (13.04.2017) Codea 2.3.7 (21.06.2017) * Import Projects Codea 2.3.8 (17.08.2017) Codea 2.5 (04.10.2017) * Codea Craft ** Cameras ** Dynamic lightning ** Materials ** Augmented Reality ** Voxel rendering and collisions ** 3D model loading (OBJ format) ** 3D physics ** 3D assets with 3D models * Ability to chose code template on project start Codea 2.5.1 (27.10.2017) Codea 2.5.2 (02.02.2018) Codea 2.6 (November 2018) * Microphone Library Codea 2.6.1 (November 2018) * Codea Projects can be edited in external editors (like Working Copy) * Improve of autosave Codea 2.7 (08.01.2019) * AR Face Tracking API * Open Sound Control Module Codea 2.7.1 (12.01.2019) Codea 2.7.2 (16.01.2019) Codea 2.7.3 (January 2019) Codea 2.7.4 (08.02.2019) Codea 2.7.5 (11.02.2019) Codea 2.7.6 (11.05.2019) * Apple Pencil API * Touch API changed. Codea 2.8 (Unknown, submitted 17.06.2019) Codea 2.8.1 (August 2019) Codea 3.0 (19.09.2019) * iPhone Support * Automatic dark mode * New Icon References